A Gypsy's Healing Hands
by TheLadyofTheGreyVale
Summary: What happens if the army's only chance of winning the war rest with a girl who wants nothing to do with it. Evangeline is a Broken Gypsy trying to run from her past. can she let go of it and let her new family save her? can she save them?
1. Chapter 1

What happens if the army's only chance of winning the war rest with a girl who wants nothing to do with it. Evangeline is a Gypsy running from her past and trying to survive the future when she is kidnapped by the government and forced to serve in the United States army as a paratrooper. Can the broken gypsy with a strange ability learn to let people in and help her new family survive the war?

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

In the back of a military truck huddled in a corner after being shoved in, a tiny woman shook violently in fear as the back doors swang open making the small dark space erupt in light, trying to squint past the light to see where she was but having no luck she squeezed her eyes shut just as she felt someone's hand warp around her ankle and begin to drag her out. Letting a shriek escape her lips she found herself thrown onto the floor in front of several military officers.

"The girl you wanted, Sir" One of the soldiers said as he saluted to his superiors leaving the trembling women in the dirt.

"Easy soldier" one of the men said as he stepped forward to help her to her feet, terrified of the sudden appearance of the soldier before her she shrank away from his touch. Sitting huddled in the dirt between the truck and the soldier kneeling before her she wearily studied his face. His wise blue eyes held kindness in them, something she hadn't seen directed at her in so long, his red hair was cut in the generic army style mostly covered by his side hat upon which she notice a single gold bar from which she gathered he was a lieutenant, standing closely behind him was another lieutenant he was the same height as the red head and appeared to be the same age the only thing that was different about him was his deep brown eyes that help concern in them and his dark brown hair.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Stepping forwards an older man with a thin moustache and a colonel's badge on his side hat addressed her. Staring wide eyed at the 2 lieutenants before her, and then at the coronel all she could muster was a squeak as her mouth moved up and down slowly emitting no other sounds.

"he asked you a question Freak!" yelled the soldier that dragged her out of the truck as he swiftly brought his hand up and bought it across her face back handing her. The girl shrank even more away from the men and pressed herself into the ground, her shaking becoming more violent.

"Hey!" yelled the dark haired lieutenant at the same time as the red head yelled for the soldier to stand down, both enraged that the private raised a hand to the terrified women cowering in the dirt.

"Stand down soldier, you are dismissed" said the coronal with a disapproving look on his face "shall we try again?"

"Its ok you can tell us" the red head said gently as he knelt back down in front of her. She looked up at him searching his face for a long time then quickly glancing at the brunette as she raised herself out of the dirt so she was somewhat out of it.

"E...Evangeline..." she stuttered quietly.

"well, my name is Colonel Sink this here is 2nd lieutenant Winters and 2nd lieutenant Nixon they along with 1st lieutenant Sobal will be your platoon leaders you will report to them if you have any issues, you will meet lieutenant Sobal and the rest of your company soon, until then these gentlemen will take you to get cleaned up and get you into some clean clothes. Welcome to the united states army Miss." Coronel Sink said as he took a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, lighting one as he turned and walked off not sparing Evangeline a glance.

It took some time for Nixon and Winters to coax the petit woman from where she was huddled in the dirt behind the truck but when they finally managed to get her up they began to slowly lead her to the bunkhouses. The further into the camp they got the more populated it became which the found to very difficult to keep her moving, the poor girl looked like a deer court in headlights, her eyes were wide and filled with panic and fear, there were soldiers everywhere that had stopped what they were doing to watch the petit and barley dressed girl walk past. Evangeline aware of all the men watching her pressed herself closer to lieutenant Winters side, noticing this Winters shot Nixon a concerned look that was mirrored on Nixon's face but it wasn't there for long as he started to shout out orders quickly making the small crowd disperse. Finally arriving to Easy Companies Bunkhouse Nixon walked in holding the door open and waited patiently as Evangeline hesitated in the doorway for a second before stepping in to the room. The room consisted of 2 rows of 12 beds all lined up against the wall. Finally noticing that Lieutenant Nixon had walked further into the room and stopped at the last bed at the end of the room she started to step towards where he was waiting.

Evie sat down on the metal trunk that was placed at the end of the bed, lighting a cigarette Nixon sat down on the trunk across from her where she watch him warily as he took a drag of his cigarette letting the smoke linger in his lungs before blowing it out.

"my name is Lewis Nixon but you can call me Nix if you like" he said quietly as he moved to lean his elbows on his knees. "How old are you?" he wondered out loud not expecting her to answer.

"20" she whispered "you can call me Evie if you wish". Just then Lieutenant Winters returned holding a small pile of clothes with an apple on top and leading a younger man in. Noticing her glance towards the new comer winters moved aside so she could get a better look.

"He's a doctor, he won't hurt you he's just going to take a look at your lip and those cuts and bruises" Winters explained as he placed the clothes on the bed and the held the apple out to her which she took with a small ghost of a smile on her lips. Taking that as a good time to approach, the doctor moved slowly so not to startle her kneeling down in front of her he gently took her hands and examined the bruises around her wrist where someone had tied them together. Evie looked down at the young doctor, he didn't look to older then her. He had lightly tanned skin, dark brown almost black hair and brown eyes that made him look older then he was. "Eugene" he said in a voice that was soft and had a slight accent, looking up at her he noticed her confused face making him smile " my name, its Eugene Roe" he repeated as he moved up to look at her lip and face.

"Evangeline" she mumbled as Eugene touched her split lip making her shrink away from his touch. Noticing this he glanced at Winters quickly before turning back to Evie giving her a small smile "you're a tough girl" he said as he stood up and followed Nixon out of the room. Winters watched as she brought the apple up to her mouth and took a bite from it. Satisfied with the fact that she was eating he left her to change into her clean clothes.

"What happened to her?" Eugene asked Nixon once they made it outside.

"We don't know what happened before she came here but she was hit by a soldier when she didn't answer Colonel Sink's questions" Nixon answered shaking his head. "the poor girl is terrified of men"

"which makes one ask the question..." began Eugene

"what did men do to her" finished Winters who had joined them outside. "Eugene go back to the mess hall and finish you meal you've done all you can for her today" nodding and mumbling a "sir" he started off in the direction the mess hall. "oh and Eugene don't mention this to the others yet, we have to handle this situation very delicately" Winters ordered making the doc turn on the spot briefly.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

"hey where ya been doc?" yelled Guarnere while shovelling food into his mouth. "ya foods getting cold 'ere" sitting down in his seat across from bill, Eugene was aware of his friends watching him curiously but instead of answering bill's question he simply sat and ate his food in silence listening to his friends talk about PT or Sobal and various other topics.

Shouts of "A-Ten-Hut" rang out through the small building causing men to jump to attention and the sound of forks falling down on to plates rather loudly. Lieutenant Sobal strode into the middle of the room and surveyed the group of men.

"PT gear, 1 hour, we're running Currahee" he barked before striding out. Several groans and moans we heard before the men of easy company started filling out and head to their bunkhouse to change.

Throwing the doors open Perconte swore loudly at Sobal as he throw himself down onto his bed "that's why he gave us fucking spaghetti " a few replies were thrown around as the other guys walked over to their own beds.

"whoa...what's this?" Martin said noticing a Petit girl huddled as close as possible to the wall beside an empty bed, as he stepped closer he watched as her eyes grew to the size of saucers and she moved closer to the wall "hey, hey its ok I won't hurt you" he said shocked at her reaction and drawing the attention of the other men who had started moving towards them. Eugene who was at the front of the room started to shoulder his way through the group stopping next to martin who was still trying to approach the girl. Stepping forward slowly as not to startle her Eugene knelt down beside her aware of the confused men behind him. "what the hell" muttered George bewildered?

"its ok Evie, your fine, these fellas here they won't hurt you I promise" he whispered seeing her relax slightly at his words he turned to the guys. "give her some space will ya"

Slowly one by one everyone turned around and went to their beds to ready themselves for PT. "Alright boys grab your clothes, looks like we're changing in the shower blocks" yelled Bull as he grabbed his stuff and headed out the door closely followed by everyone else except the doc you hung back for a minute before he too grabbed his PT gear and left.

"hey doc, what the hell was that about? What is she doing here?" asked George pulling the doc aside

"I'm not supposed to say" Eugene sighed glancing at Luz

"come on doc it's me! Who am I gonna tell" Luz grinned at the Eugene. Sighing again Eugene looked around to see who else was in earshot satisfied that no-one else would her he turned back to Luz who was waiting patiently with a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"she was brought in this morning on Coronel Sinks orders, Winters and Nixon where there when she was dragged out the back of a truck. Poor girl was beat by a soldier. Luz she's terrified of men. Don't know what happened to her before this morning" he said shaking his head slowly.

"Jesus Christ" mumbled Luz who was in shock from what the doc had just confounded in him. "come on we better get moving" he numbly moved forward pulling the doc by the arm.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

"You people are at the position of attention" Sobal Yelled at the company before him as he stormed down the line stopping at Perconte.

"private Perconte, Have you been blousing your trousers over your boots like a paratrooper?" he yelled in Perconte's face

"No, Sir" Frank Answered

"then explain the creases at the bottom" Sobal smirked

"No excuse, Sir" Frank paused before answering.

"volunteering for the parachute infantry is one thing, Perconte, but you've got a long way to prove that you belong here. Your weekend pass is revoked" Sobal said as he moved down the line and stopping this time at Luz who immediately presented his rifle for inspection.

"Name" barked Sobal Taking the rifle in his hands and inspecting it.

"Luz, George" George replied confidently

"Dirt in the rear sight aperture, pass revoked." Sobal said tossing the Luz his rifle back and moving down the line again.

"when did you sew on these chevrons, sergeant Lipton? Sobal said leaning in close to Lipton

"yesterday, Sir" Lipton answered unfazed

"long enough to notice this" Sobal said holding up a thread "revoked" he yelled as he left Lipton side to find his next victim. Finding him Sobal Barked "name" in his face.

"Malarkey, Donald G" He yelled handing over his rifle.

"Malarkey. Malarkey's slang for "bullshit" isn't it?" question Sobal as he grabbed the rifle.

"yes Sir" Malarkey replied weakly.

"rust on the butt plate hinge spring, Private Bullshit. Revoked" Sobal barked as he spotted the soldier behind Malarkey.

"Name" he said as he moved in front of the skinny man.

"Liebgott, Joseph D, Sir" Liebgott stated holding up his rifle. Instead of taking the rifle Sobal reached around the private and grabbed his Bayonet holding it up in front of him.

"rusty bayonet. you wanna kill Germans?" he questioned.

"yes Sir" Liebgott Answered proudly

"not with this" Sobal answered as he hit Liebgott on his helmet with the bayonet before taking it and walking out in front of the whole company. "I wouldn't take this rusty piece of shit to war, and I will not take you to war in your condition!" he yelled thrusting the bayonet in to the ground next to him. "now thanks to these men and their infractions every man in the company who had a weekend pass...has lost it, get moving we're running Currahee"

"Hold on a minute Lieutenant Sobal" Coronel Sink said stopping everyone in their tracks.

"coronel Sink, Sir" Sobal said in surprise as he and the whole of easy company saluted the man.

"at ease soldiers" Sink said with a wave of his hand and everyone relaxed.

"can I help you sir?" ask Sobal moving to stand next to the coronel.

"I just came to introduce you and easy company to our new soldier, this girl is gonna win us the war gents" Sink said as he gestured for a soldier to bring Evie over.

"girl. Sir?" questioned Sobal clearly confused as he caught sight of a small girl wearing the smallest size shorts and white top they army could supply and it still appeared huge on her. "I don't understand sir"

"Lieutenant Sobal, Easy Company, this girl is our secret weapon in this war." Sink began to explain, placing a hand on her shoulder which she promptly moved away from. "she was found on a crossroad just outside of a French town surrounded by dead kraut soldiers, in her possession was a single hunting knife. She is the perfect killing machine. " laughed sink cause a few of the men let out a couple of nervous chuckles.

"Sir with respect I don't feel comfortable sending her to war...I mean look at her she's a twig and how do we know she can follow orders" questioned Sobal eyeing up the girl who was staring at her feet that were now covered in small canvas shoes, with her arms wrapped around her frail body.

"do not worry about that lieutenant, she will be in fit fighting conditions by the time you lot get shipped to England" Colonel Sink confidently replied dismissing the question. "have fun on your run men" with that he walked off leaving the small girl standing in front of a confused Sobal.

"Move out, we're running all 12 miles, now move" he yelled "that mean you too soldier" he yelled in Evie's face making her whimper and take a step back. Seeing this Nixon ran to her aid gently moving her to follow the rest of the platoon. "I hope you like running" he laughed turning to watch her jog next to him he was surprised to see her nod her head, smiling to himself he followed next to her as he listen to Sobal shout abuse to the front of the company.


	2. Chapter 2

Easy Company had run the whole 12 miles up and then back down Currahee and they were shuffling around their bed trying to relax their worked up muscles and calm their breathing back down. George, Perconte, Guarnere and Toye sat around one of the beds playing a card game, Liebgott, Alley and shifty where deep in a conversation about all the "French babes" they would see, Webster sat on his bed in the corner reading quietly, Malarkey, Muck and Penkala where laughing and goofing off on their beds, Bull, Martin and lip where sitting around martins bed talking in hushed voices and Doc Roe was lying back on his bed with his eyes closed. That's how Evie found everyone when she walked into the room having come back from the infirmary that Nixon took her to. Walking up to the last bed at the back of the room she was aware of the men watching her every move, sighing quietly she sat down on the bed with her back to everyone.

"Hey Sweet Pea, where ya from?" asked Bull who was only 2 beds away from her. Turning around slightly she pulled one leg onto the bed and surveyed the room her eyes resting on the young doc who had raised himself to a sitting position leaning his back on the wall before moving to the man who asked the question.

"Europe" she answered waiting patiently for the barrage of questions she knew were coming.

"where bouts in Europe" this question came from Lipton. "just Europe" was all she said.

"what?" whispered a confused Perconte while turning around to look at the equally confused faces of his fellow card players.

"You're a Gypsy aren't you?" can a soft Cajun voice. Evie looked over at the Doc "yes...how did..." but before she could finish the question he had spoken up again to help his confused comrades.

"Gypsies don't come from one place they are Wonderers they come from all over Europe"

"we don't have a home, we have many" Evie offered as well.

"So what's your name ?" asked Toye Curiously

"Evangeline" she said giving a small shy smile.

"pretty" George said smiling

"so did you really kill those Germans by yourself?" piped up Malarkey who was promptly wacked on the army by muck and sent a few glares from Martin, Lip, Penkala and Eugene who's glare was more like a disapproving look. Evie stiffened noticeably at the question and began scrunching up her hands into balls in her lap.

"they were horrible men, who do not deserve to be called human" Evie snapped as she felt angry tears burn her eyes while trying to get rid of the memories form in her head.

"I...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked" stuttered Malarkey shocked at her outburst. It was the first time anyone had heard her raise her voice. Evie just sat on her bed clenching her fists in her lap trying in vain to keep the tears in; she didn't want the men she didn't know see her cry but a single tear found its way down her cheek going un-noticed by everyone but the silent Doctor who watched her cautiously. Not long after Evie's outburst the guys decided that they had had enough of the awkward silence taking it as a good time to get a meal at the mess hall. After most of the guys had left leaving only Eugene, Bull Martin and Lip, Martin got up and moved slowly to sit on the trunk in front of the silent Gypsy. Evangeline looked up at him waiting for him to say something but he just sat there with her much to her surprise. Bull, Lip and a reluctant Eugene got up to eat as well; Martin looked up at the doc who looked at him questionly.

"you go ahead doc we won't be too far behind you" he said turning back to Evie who nodding at Roe silently telling him she would be ok. And they where, not long after the doc wondered into the mess hall and grabbed his plate of food martin came in with a wary Evangeline clinging to his arm. Her grip immediately tightened when she saw many tables full of men she hadn't seen before, grabbing her hand and giving it a gentle yet reassuring squeeze he took her over to the table with the guys from easy around it before disappearing to get them some food. Sitting down next George she waited for martin to return which he did with a plate full of what looked like already processed meat and 2 week old potato, placing it in front of her martin sat down in the seat next to her and started to eat.

Looking down at the plate of food in front of her she wrinkled her nose and pushed her plate to the middle of the table emitting a laugh from the guys around her. "it's not as bad as it looks" laughed Guarnere

"yeah just gotta get past the way it looks" pointed out Perconte as he shoved another fork full of food into his mouth. Sighing Evangeline picked up her abandoned fork as Bull pushed her plate back towards her giving her a little wink "eat up Sweet Pea"

Bring a fork full of food to her mouth she wrinkled her nose as she at the horrible tasting potatoes. "ok so I lied" laughed Guarnere as she glared at him making the guys laugh at them, the loudest of which coming from George next to her, his laugh making her smile. "that's it get some meat on those bone of yours" said Muck reaching around George to give Evie's arm a light squeeze before she pulled it out of his reach. Just then Lieutenant Winters walked in closely followed by Nixon and another Lieutenant Evie hadn't seen before.

"good to see you're eating something" smiled Winters as he spotted her trying to get through the food on her plate. Evie smiled at him before they walked off to get their food.

"finished?" Martin asked nudging her.

"god yes" she smiled. So far she trusted Martin, Winters, Nixon and Eugene the most especially Eugene, she didn't know what it was about him but she felt safe around him and even the smallest look he sent her way made her feel calm. Picking up her plate and following Martin to the buckets next to the kitchen door, she dumped her plate in the bucket and was about to join Martin by Winters table when 2 soldiers stopped her.

"hey sweetheart, what brings you to our next of the woods?" one asked stepping in front of her. Becoming frightened by the sudden situation Evie tried to move around him and back to the safety of the Easy boys but the second soldier wasn't having any of that.

"aww don't you want to talk to us Baby" he asked while grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him. Clearly panicked by the contact of the soldier Evie began to struggle in his grasp and pull backwards.

"whoa we have a lively one here fellas" said a third soldier coming to join in the fun.

"Hey!" came a yell from the middle of the room making everyone stop. "what do you think you're doing?" demanded Liebgott Getting out of his seat.

"get ya hands of her" threatened Guarnere getting in the third soldiers face that was blocking his way. Standing behind the pissed Guarnere was an equally as pissed off Easy company. Seeing the commotion unfolding before them Winters and Nixon got up and headed over to break up the oncoming fight.

"what the hell is going on here?" demanded Winters and he and Nixon pushed their way into the middle of the commotion.

"Sir!" yelled the soldiers surprised that 2 Lieutenants had come over. Finally having her wrist released from the grip of the soldier Evangeline scurried away from where she was standing and tried push through the crowed but only got halfway through the group before she was stopped by a gentle arm catching her around the waist, frightened she tried to kick whoever was holding her as he dragged her over to a seat. Gently pushing the sacred girl into the seat Eugene moved to look at the bruise slowly beginning to form on her wrist from where she was grabbed. So many images where flashing through her head so many horrible memories she never wanted to remember ever again, but this time she couldn't stop them. Eugene noticed Evie begin to tremble, looking up at her face he saw the far way look on her face and the tears threatening to spill over. Ignoring the shouts from Lieb, Guarnere and George in the background Eugene got up off his knee and bent over Evie becoming very worried about her "Evie are you ok?". She didn't answer him she didn't even move she just kept staring into space.

"Evie?" Eugene almost yelled starting to panic. Eugene's panicked cry drew the attention of some of the guys who had started to leave the arguing group.

"Sweet Pea?" Bull said coming over to kneel next to her and placing a hand on her knee. The sudden contact brought Evangeline crashing back to reality, the first thing she was aware of was the waterfall coming out of her eyes, and the second was Eugene standing over her and Bull's hand on her knee. Panicking she flew up from the chair knocking bull to the floor and forcing Eugene to take a very quick step back before he got hit in the face with her head. Hearing a chair clatter to the floor Nixon turned around just in time to see a very frightened Evie run from the room crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with band of brothers or its characters I just own my OC and this story.

Evangeline didn't know where she was running to and she didn't care, she needed to get away from this place, she needed to get home to her family. Not watching where she was running, she ran into something knocking her off her feet. Wiping her eyes with her hand she looked up only to find she had run right in to the Lieutenant that had only a few minutes ago been talking to Winters and Nixon.

Lieutenant Harry Welsh studied the girl that ran into him. She was quiet Beautiful but not as beautiful as his Kitty, she had deep red curly hair that went to just below her shoulder blades, her eyes were a forest green colour and currently had water running out of them, her skin was lightly tanned giving her a European look. Harry also noticed how severely malnourished she was.

"whoa easy now. I know the food here is terrible but there is no reason to run" he laughed helping her to her feet. "you're under Lieutenant Winters care aren't you? Come on let's get you back to the bunk house" wrapping his arm around her bony shoulder he lead her back to the bunks. Walking up to the doors Evangeline pushed them open thanked Harry and walked over to her bed where she sat down, gently pulled of her shoes placing them under her bed before slipping under the covers and curling up in a ball with her back to the doors. Sitting down on the closest trunk to the door Harry lit a cigarette and listened to her quiet sobbing while he waited for Easy company to return. A few minutes after Evie ran from the mess hall Lieutenant Sobal walked in fuming at the mess and behaviour of the soldiers making every single one of them clean the whole room before lining them up to be severely yelled at.

Excusing himself Nixon walked out of the kitchen to look for the distraught girl who fled the building in a hurry, Winters on the other hand decided to stay with his men, giving them some moral support. Nixon walked around the camp with no luck and as a last resort turned and headed to the bunk houses. spotting Welsh sitting on a trunk flicking through one of Webster's books Nixon breathed a sigh of relief and stepped into the building. Looking up at the new comer Harry pulled a finger to his lips and moved his head in the direction of the girl whose sobs had ceased a while ago as she fell into a fitful sleep. Thanking Harry, Nixon walked him outside and explained her situation to him.

"poor girl, who knows what kind of hell she's going through in here" said Harry pointing to his head before walking of bidding Nixon a goodnight.

"yeah you got that right." Sighed Nixon.

"_sleep little one "Evie said as she hugged the small child to her beginning to hum while rocking backwards and forwards. Hearing panicked cries and shouts coming from outside her caravan, she placed the sleeping child in her bed before opening the door. Outside panicked Gypsies ran around grabbing children and belongings. Evie jumped off the back of the caravan and grabbed an older women's arm stopping her from running away. "what's going on? What happened?" she asked becoming worried._

"_the German's their coming this way! Hurry" she shrieked ripping her arm out of Evangeline's grasp. Gasping she threw herself through the caravan doors before quickly grabbing a bag and filling it with a small amount of clothes and a photo frame containing the only two pictures she owns, then running to the bed she threw on her coat then wrapped the small child in her coat before grabbing the bag and running from the caravan. As soon as she got out into the cold night air the sounds of trucks and shouting could be heard just beyond the tree line. Weeping she took the child to an elderly Gypsy sitting on the back of a cart being loaded up with children and the elderly._

"_Seraphine!" Evangeline yelled drawing her attention "please take her, I will met up with you in Paris!" she yelled handing the child up to the old lady._

"_just make sure that you do" she yelled back before attempting to hush the crying baby, turning to the figure of Evangeline she blew her a kiss before disappearing into the trees. Wiping her eyes Evangeline gathered up her skirt and ran into the trees in the opposite direction to the cart. She hadn't been running for long before she heard the sound of boots crunching along the ground behind her and the angry yell for her to stop. Her lungs where burning for oxygen and her muscles ached but she kept pushing herself forward, in the distance she could she a break in the trees but before she could reach the tree line her feet hit something making her stumble slamming her head to the ground. Before she let the darkness take her saw three soldiers approach her all with identical sneers on their faces. One soldier knelt next to her looking her up and down before turning to his friends "sie ist eine hübsche zigeunerin, könnten wir etwas spaß mit ihr haben". the soldiers' laughing was the last thing she heard before passing out._

Joseph Liebgott was woken from his sleep by a blood curdling scream from the bed next to him. Leaping up from his bed he grabbed the flailing girl in bed next to him by the wrist holding her down in an attempt to keep her from hurting herself. "NO...NO DONT...PLEASE!" she shrieked waking everyone up.

"Lieb what the hell are you doing?" yelled George running to his side.

"she's gonna hurt herself!" Lieb yelled back straining to hold her down.

"let her go Liebgott, she's gonna hurt YOU" Eugene said putting a hand on Lieb's shoulder pulling him away. As soon as Lieb let her go Evangeline sprang from the bed crouching on the floor.

"Evangeline?" Martin said taking a step towards her, snapping her head in his direction she let and animalistic growl escape her lips making everyone take a step backwards except for martin who stood his ground, squatting down he was startled to see her forest green eyes where now a dark violet colour. "Evie? Its ok, you're safe, wake up". Evie growled deep in her throat before she fell forward immediately being caught by Martin who picked her up and sat her on the bed.

"what the fuck was that?" demanded Liebgott.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you" Evie whispered turning to face Liebgott.

"Fuck your sorry! What the hell was the growling about?"

"Lieb lay off her" Bull said laying a hand on Lieb.

"it's just when I saw you I panicked I thought...I thought you were one...one of them" she explained in a panicked voice "I...I didn't mean to hurt anyone" Evie said tears now falling down her face.

"what's going on in here?" asked Winters as he, Nixon and Welsh walked in to the room

"if Sobal finds out about this he'll have our heads in the morning" added Nixon.

"what's going on?" demanded Liebgott

"Lieb calm down" said Martin

"Calm down my ass, I'll tell you what's going on, first she wakes up screaming and when I try to help her she attacks me and then she starts to growl at whoever went near her!" yelled Liebgott as he rounded on Winters.

"it's not my fault, I panicked...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Evangeline sobbed hysterically "I thought he was one of the Germans that had come back to hurt me again..."

"hurt you? what did they do to you?" asked Malarkey quietly.

"t-they raped me...then when they were done they would beat me, leaving me broken and bleeding tied up in the back of a truck...and then come back and do it all over again the next day" her words coming out in burst due to the fact that her sobs had become harder and faster "I just wanted to die to be free of that hell, but I had to stay to protect her"

"protect who Sweet Pea?" asked Bull who during her confession had slumped down onto a nearby trunk much like most of the men in the room.

"Esmeralda...my daughter" she cried as she got up off the bed and throw herself at the trunk in front of her bed where a few days ago Nixon had given her her bag that was found with her, flinging open the lid she tore through it and pulled out a silver double picture frame one side contained a picture of a young tired and weary Evie cradling a small baby in her arms with a huge smile on her face and the other side had a picture of a smaller version of Evie, the face of a 4 year old girl with short Dark red curly hair and a cute wide smile that seemed to reach her eyes and beyond. Touching the picture of the girl fondly she handed over to Martin.

"she's beautiful" he said to her, handing the photo to Eugene who was sitting next to him.

"she looks just like you" said George who was looking over the docs shoulder to get a better look.

"where is Esmeralda now?" Winters asked while handing the photo to Nixon

"when the Germans found our camp we had to leave everything and run...there was a caravan with the children and the elderly that was going to a safe house and from there Paris, my friend was on the cart. I wanted to be safe so I begged Seraphine to take her to Paris with her"

"...oh geez...I'm really sorry Evangeline...I shouldn't have blown up like that" Liebgott said sighing heavily as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"we should get back to sleep before Sobal see the light on and comes to investigate" Winters said as he moved to hand Evie her photos back. Looking up at Winters she gave him a weak smile before taking the pictures. "back to your beds guys, try and get some sleep"

"Don't worry Sweet Pea we'll protect ya" said Bull patting her knee before moving to his bed.

"yeah your one of us now" smiled Martin from his bed.

**Thanks so much to everyone that's read this. I hope you are enjoying it so far; I shall try and get more chapters up. Please R&R :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with band of brothers or its characters I just own my OC and this story.

~X+X~

It had been 2 months since Evangeline's little episode in the bunk house and in that time she had opened up and became like a little sister to the guys and had become an official member of Easy Company. She had trained alongside the boys running up and down Currahee, participated in the horrid obstacle courses and weapons training and even took a few "lessons" with Colonel Sink in hopes to better understand her strange power (which she has yet to tell the boys about).

On June 23rd 1943 Easy Company had moved out of Camp Toccoa, Georgia all the way to Camp Mackall, North Carolina for combat training. They were taught basic war strategies, as well as participating in physical training. They trained long and hard with Captain Sobel breathing down their necks, screaming abuse in their faces and forever getting them killed in their training exercises.

"Where do ya go every night, Evie?" Questioned Bill as she wondered into their Bunk house one night.

"Training with Coronel Sink, Winters, Nixon and Welsh" Evie muttered flopping down on the bed next to him.

"Why do you have extra training and we don't?" asked Liebgott.

"Because I'm _Special"_ she replied laying the last part on with heavy sarcasm.

"What do they make ya do?" said Perco joining the conversation.

Sighing Evie got up and moved to the front of the bunk house where everyone could see her, thinking that this was as good a time as any to tell them the truth she got everyone's attention.

"I haven't exactly told you everything" she started "and I feel you have a right to know, seeing we are about to go to war together."

"Where ya going with this?" Said Bill smirking up at her.

"Yeah you're not a dude are ya" laughed Joe Toye.

"My people call me Dormientes Draco" she continued, ignoring their comments "a long time ago my ancestor stole some herbs from a witches garden to help heal her sick child, but the witch found out and cursed her. At first nothing happened to her and she put it behind her forgetting all about it. It wasn't until her child finally succumbed to its illness did she realize what the witch really did to her. Sent into a fit of rage from her loss her flesh began to tear away from her bones revealing scales as hard as stones she felt like she was on fire burning from the inside out. Hearing her shrieks of pain the townsfolk came running to her aid expecting to find her but instead they were greeted by a giant Dragon. Terrified of what was happening to her she turned on the villages and slaughtered them all. This curse has been passed down to every female in my family, a lifetime of solitary"

"You're not alone you have us" said Martin

"That is true I do have you Guys, but it is not the same. There is only one person like me, no-one I can talk to, ask questions. There can only be one Dragon in existence. And they will can never forget what they are, the witch made sure of that." She replied while turning around. Lifting up her top she reviled a tattoo of a Dragon covering her whole back. "Every Dormientes Draco has to wear the brand so they can never forget that she stole from a Witch and my people will always know what kind of monster I really am"

Feeling someone's fingers gently trace the dragon she turned around, coming face to face with a chest as arms wrapped her up in a hug. "You are not a monster" whispered the soft Cajun voice of the doc.

"That. Is. So. Cool!" exclaimed Malarkey making Evie laugh into the chest.

"Maybe one day I will show you my real face" she said moving out of the embrace.

"Maybe?" questioned Muck

"Maybe" she confirmed winking at them "now we better go to bed we have an early morning tomorrow" walking over to her bed she removed her training gear and put on her spare clothes she used for sleeping in. Bidding the boys a goodnight she rolled over and entered a dreamless sleep.

~X+X~

The next morning Easy and the other companies found themselves being loaded up into the back of trucks where they were taken to the train station, where they caught a train that would take them to Brooklyn, New York and from there who knows.

Evangeline stood on the deck of the biggest ship she had ever laid eyes on and it freighted her a little, she look up at George who stood next to her staring at the statue of liberty as she went past with a sad look in his eye, she smiled sadly at him knowing that this may be the last time her boys ever saw the statue again, sighing she turned and followed Lieb below deck. Finding a bunk she lay down and listened to the conversations forming around her.

"Hey, guys I'm glad we're going to Europe" Toye Said while flipping open a switch blade knife "Hitler gets one of these across the wind pipe Roosevelt changes thanksgiving to Joe Toye day and pays me ten grand a year for the rest of my fucking life" he went one.

"What if we don't get to Europe" asked one of the guys from his bunk. "What if the send us to North Africa?"

"My brother's in north Africa says it's hot" Bill putting in his two cents.

"Really? It's hot in Africa?" asked Malarkey his words dripping with sarcasm making Evie smirk.

"shud'up" Bill said turning slightly towards him. "Point is, don't matter where we go, once we get into combat the only person you can trust is yourself and the fella next to ya"

"Ey, long as he's a paratrooper" Toye said rolling over to face Bill.

"Oh, yeah what if that paratrooper turns out to be Sobel?" Luz asked us he climbed the bunks up to his bed.

"If I'm next to Sobel in combat, I'm moving on down the line" Christenson put in. "up with some other officer, like Heyliger or Winters"

"I like Winters, he's a good man but when the bullets start flying, dunno if I want a Quaker doing my fighting for me" Bill said as he got up off his bunk.

"How do you know he's a Quaker?" asked Luz

"He ain't Catholic"

"Neither is Sobel" Malarkey pointed out.

"That pricks a son of Abraham" Bill said before taking a drag of his Cigarette. _Uh oh_ thought Evie as she looked over at Lieb who she remembered him telling her that he was Jewish. Upon hearing Bills Comment Joseph Liebgott's head snapped up to look at him.

"He's what?" he asked hoping he heard wrong.

"He's a Jew" Bill repeated looking over at him.

"Oh fuck" Joe laughed as he throw his cigarette down and jumped of his bunk. Walking over to Bill he got in his face before addressing him again.

"I'm a Jew"

"Congratulations get your nose out of my face" Bill said pushing Joe back a bit that's when all hell broke loose, springing into action Evie throw herself off of her bed and pushed her way through the crowd of men either egging them on or trying to break them up.

"ENOUGH!" Evie yelled letting a deep growl escape her throat as she shoved the boys apart. "Don't you think we should save the fighting for the Germans" she yelled at them. Turning she headed back to her bunk and left the guys to cool down.

"Are you alright?" Eugene asked as she lay back down on the bunk in front of him.

"Fine" she sighed rubbing her forehead. "If they are starting fights over nothing now what is it going to be like in the middle of battle?"

"Try not to worry too much about them; I think it was just the heat of the moment. Being stuck on a boat for days packed in like sardines"

"Maybe you're right" she sighed.

"I know I'm right" he whispered making her laugh.

~X+X~

They arrived in Aldbourne, England on September 18th 1943, where they were taught how to dig foxholes, unarmed combat, how to fire and reload a weapon and even more basic strategies. Evangeline thought her head would explode from all the information being forced in; she was constantly going to sleep with a splitting headache. Easy Company found themselves split into two groups one lead by Lieutenant Winters and the other by Captain Sobel, Evie unfortunately found herself in Sobel's group but thankfully Luz, Perconte and Muck were with her too everything was going fine until they came across a fence that's when everything changed.

"Why is there a fence here?" Sobel clearly confused "there should be no fence here. TIPPER!"

"Yes Sir" Tipper replied from next to him map in hand

"Tip...Give me the map" Sobel turned to him snatching the map from his hands. Glancing over the map briefly before turning back to the troops "Perconte! Luz! Get the men...get them...uh...take cover behind those trees!" he ordered pointing to a small cluster of trees in the middle of the field. Perco and Luz moved everyone over to the trees when Perco called Luz over to him.

"Hey Luz, can you do Major Horton?"

"Does a wild bear crap in the woods son?" Luz answered imitating Horton. Sighing Evie rolled her eyes at the boys and moved to sit down.

"Do you think the Major can goose this schmuck, Get us movin?" Perco asked shushing the others who were starting to chuckle.

"Oh no, no, no" Luz said shaking his head as he caught on to what Perco wanted him to do. It didn't take much for Perco and the boys to taking him in to doing it.

"Just this once" Luz sighed getting ready and making sure everyone was quiet. "Is there a problem Mr Sobel?"

"Who said that? Who broke silence?" Sobel's yell making its way back to the trees.

"Stop now Luz, you're gonna get caught" Evie warned from next to Perco. Luz waited for Tipper who had caught on to what was going on finish spilling some more lies to the Captain before continuing.

"What is the god-damn hold up, Mr Sobel?"

"A fence, Sir, uh...a barbed-wire fence." Sobel's reply made evie laugh only to be shushed quickly by Perco and Luz.

"Oh, that dog just ain't gonna hunt. Now, you cut that fence and get this goddamn platoon on the move!" Luz yelled back in his finest Major Horton voice.

"Yes, Sir!" Evie stood up and peaked around the trees to see Sobel snatch something from the soldier next to him then turn to the fence and start cutting the wires. This short delay cost them the exercise, lieutenant Winters and his group made it to the rally point first and the Guys never let them forget it.

~X+X~

Evie was sitting on a brick wall with Nixon and Winters who were leaning against it watching Bull, Perco, Malarkey and a Solider Evie hadn't meet before playing a little ball when a jeep came to a stop in front of the hoop interrupting the game.

"Lieutenant Winter, Sir" Evens said coming to stand in front of Nixon and Winters giving them a quick salute. "On Captain Sobel's complements, Sir" he said reaching into his jacket and handing over a letter. Saluting on more time Evie watched him turn back to his car and get in, grabbing the ball from Perco, Bull bounced it off the back of the jeep before turning and throwing it at the hoop making Evie smile.

"Oh for Crying out loud" Winters sighed reading the letter.

"He misspelled court marshalled" Nixon said looking over his shoulder.

"You're being court marshalled? What for?" asked Evie jumping down from the wall and walking over to look at the letter.

"Not sure, but I'm going to find out" he said flashing her a quick smile before leaving her and Nixon to find Sobel. Looking up at Nix he shrugged at her before turning back to the game.

May 31st, 1944 Easy Company was moved to Upottery, England, it was a miserable place covered in mud, it always rained and they were forced to sleep in tents in uncomfortable little cots with scratchy blankets. Upon first arriving Evangeline had been introduced to Lieutenant Buck Compton, a giant man with blonde and pale blue eyes, as intimidating as is size was Evie found him to be a delightfully pleasant man, always with a smile on his face, ready to tell a joke or gamble with Luz, Toye, Guarnere and Lieb.

Currently Fox, Able, Dog and Easy were all sitting in hanger and in front of them was a huge map of France with lots of arrows pointing in various directions. Standing in front of the map Lieutenant Meehan was explaining our objective.

"Linking Omaha and Utah into one continues beach head; each trooper will learn this operation by heart and know his and every other outfits mission to the detail" he explained walking back and forth before them.

"Lieutenant Meehan" a solider called standing up.

"Yes Dukeman" Meehan called addressing the soldier

"Sir, are we dropping tonight?"

"When it's time for you to know we'll let you know, in the mean time study these sand tables, maps and surveillance photos until you can draw a map of the area by memory, now we will drop behind this Atlantic wall five hours before the fourth infantry lands at Utah, and between our assembly area and the battalion objective there is a German garrison right here in this area San Marie Douve, easy company will destroy that garrison" Meehan finished leaving Evie very worried.

After their debriefing Evie found herself sitting on the tarmac of a runway watching George fiddle with his radio, Perco packing his supplies and Toye well he was complaining about all the things he had to carry.

"three day supply of K-rations, chocolate bars, charms candy, powdered coffee, sugar, matches, compass, bayonet, entrenching tool, ammunition, gas mask, musette bag with ammo, my weapon, my .45, canteen, two cartons of smokes, Hawkins mine, two grenades, smoke grenades, gammon grenade, T-N-T, this bullshit, and a pair of nasty skivvies!" he exclaimed

"What's your point?" ask Perco looking away from his things.

"This stuff weighs as much as I do, I still got my chute, my reserve chute, my mae west, my M-1, You're lucky don't need no chute Evie" Toye said looking over at Evie who had just a small side bag full of medical supplies, her weapon and a set of throwing knives, she simply looked over at him and poked her tongue out making George and Perco chuckle.

"Where you keeping the brass knuckles?" Perco asked him getting up from his things.

"I could use some brass knuckles" Toye said as Perco walked past him.

"Right, good luck with that" Evie laughed at him as she got up to find Eugene. As she made her way through the groups of men she heard names being called out by a guy handing out letters from loved ones, spotting Tab standing with Lieb they were both looking at the box tab was holding, she made her way over to them.

"Whatcha got" asked Lieb slinging an ammo bag over his shoulder and winking at Evie who had arrived next to tab.

"Dear Floyd, give 'em hell. It's from the chief of the Kokomo police department" he read the letter attached, opening the box he pulled out a small calibre gun "whoa, you gotta love cops"

"Nice" Lieb agreed.

"What do you think?" asked Tab turning to Evie with a huge grin.

"It's a very nice gun" Evie said giving him a smile before turning to Lieb who had started walking back to his things.

"Hey Lieb!" she called to him "have you seen Eugene?"

"Missin the Doc already" he said wiggling his eyebrows at her earning a smack on the arm from Evie. "Last I saw him he was over there" he said pointing towards the table set up for the soldiers to sign their wills. Thanking him she walked off towards the table. Not finding him by the table she continued to walk around looking for him, finally spotting him kneeling on the ground rolling up bandages and other medical supplies and packing them into his bag. She was about to people away from him when she felt someone grab her arm gently.

"Here you might need one of these" Buck said holding out a parachute to her.

"Nah, not for me I think you'll find" she said holding her hands up

"You're gonna jump out of a plane sweet heart, your gonna need a Parachute" he said thrusting the chute into her arms.

"If it makes you feel better I will take it but I'm telling you now I won't be needing it." She sighed

"You keep saying that and I'm telling you now you jump from that plane without a chute and you'll be nothing but a red mushy mess on the ground"

"Really? No-one's told you" she asked utterly bewildered. Now it was Buck's turn to be confused.

"Told me what?"

"Maybe you should talk to Lieutenant Winters, you might believe him more than me" Evie said giving him a small smile before turning to Eugene.

"What was all that about?" he asked not looking up.

"Lieutenant Compton wanted me to have a parachute...I can't believe no one told him about me" she sighed taking one of Gene's bandages and rolling it.

"What are you going to do with it?" he asked this time looking at her.

"I don't know, it's not like I'm going to need it" she said holding out the rolled up bandage. Extending his hand Eugene gently took the bandage from Evie's small hand, letting his finger tips linger on her skin a little longer then he should have.

"Are you scared?" Eugene asked placing the bandage in his bag and picking up the other supplies on the ground and bagging them too.

"Terrified" she whispered "I don't want to go back to Europe, it almost killed me last time I was there but I have to, I must find my daughter"

"You shouldn't be scared about going back, we will protect you...I will protect you and help you find your Daughter, I promise" smiling at him Evie leant over and kissed him on the cheek, smiling at him as a slight blush grew on his face.

"Thank you Eugene"

"What...what did I do?" he asked clearing his throat.

"You have always been there for me, ever since I arrived at Toccoa" she explained getting up from the ground.

"I will always be there for you whether you like it or not Evangeline" he Grinned at her moving back to his packing. Turning around to hide the blush glowing on her cheeks Evie had always loved the way Eugene spoke her name in his Soft Cajun voice. It was no secret that Evie had developed feeling for the Doc, from day one he had looked after her, he was the first person she knew she could trust, he had taken her under his wing and taught her how to help the wounded when they were in battle, her feelings didn't go unnoticed by the rest of easy making her the target of jokes from Malarkey, Lieb, Luz and Guarnere. Sighing she plonked down next to Bill who was eating some ice-cream listening to Luz complain about a piece of equipment, she was about to ask Bill what was going on when a solider came past handing out a piece of paper to Bill.

"soldiers of the regiment, tonight is the night of nights, today as you read this you're enroute to the great adventure for which you have trained for over two years..."Luz started off imitating Coronel Sink only to have his voice fade back to its normal self as he continued to read.

"So that's why they gave us ice cream" Bill said putting his bowl on the ground obviously not wanting to finish it anymore.

"You ok there Evie?" Malarkey asked looking over at the visibly paler girl sitting next to Bill.

"We're Jumping aren't we" Evie said looking up at George who still had the letter in his hand.

"Yeah, we are...you gonna be ok?" Luz asked kneeling down in front of her.

"Yep, I will be fine, It's you guys I'm worried about" she grinned at them.

~X+X~

Easy company had gathered up their things, covered their faces in black war paint and finished getting their equipment checked and were now standing around waiting to be loaded into the planes. Popeye, Guarnere, Luz, Toye, Lieb, Evie and Perco were standing in a group near Lip, Martin and Bull mucking around and joking trying to calm their nerves when Lieutenant Meehan called out for their attention.

"Easy Company! Listen up! Channel coast is socked in with rain and fire; no jump tonight, the invasion has been postponed, where on a 24 hour stand down" Meehan yelled out from atop a jeep hood. Upon hearing this, an uproar of moans and groans came through the crowd. Sighing Evangeline took off her helmet and followed Popeye and the boys back to a tent they heard was putting a movie on.

~X+X~

**Ok sorry this is soooo late, I know I suck. Let me know what you think I may or may not depending on how this chapter goes discontinue this story :/ so yeah let me know what you think about it. :) thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Band of Brothers or its characters I just own my oc and this story.**

**Sorry updates are a little slow, I recently went back to school to get my certificate in nursing :/ so future updates may take awhile but I will eventually update don't worry :)**

**~X+X~**

Evie found herself wedged between Bill Guarnere who was fiddling with a rosary and Joe Toye who was lost in his own thoughts, Evie on the other hand could not get comfortable on the metal seat of the plane that was currently rumbling through the skies. Sighing Evie leaned back resting her head on Joe's shoulder, whatever it was that the doc made her take wasn't working she was so nervous any moment she might bring up what little was in her stomach. As Bill finished his pray he glanced up Malarkey who had been watching him, upon noticing the cold look from Bill, he quickly looked away only to receive a sympathetic smile from Evie before her eyes closed.

Evie was shaken awake by the plane shuddering, startled she sat up looking around the plane. In the distance the sound of bombs and machine fire could be heard over the deep rumbling of the planes, before the plane gave another violent shudder. Catching Lieutenant Winter's eye he beckoned her over to him. Crouching down next to him she glanced out the door, seeing the orange glow of explosions on the ground she was startled when she saw planes being shot down around them.

"Get ready to jump, I have a feeling it's gonna be soon" he yelled over the noise. Nodding Evie was about to get up when she was knocked down by an explosion coming from directly next to them.

"Stand Ready!" Winters yelled as he helped Evie to her feet and stood in front of everyone. Evie quickly stood in front of him as a line formed behind her.

"Hook Up!" he yelled again making a hook shape with his fingers, as everyone else got their parachutes hooked up and ready Evie began to feel extremely nervous and her breathing began to come faster like she had just ran up Currahee, closing her eyes she tried to drown out all the noises around her and get her breath under control when she felt a hand hitting her shoulder causing her eyes to snap open before she headed to stand by the door. Standing in the doorway with her back to all the chaos going on behind her she watched the Guys in the plane with her, watching her nervously. The plane gave another violent shudder making Evie grab onto the side of the doorway to steady herself and out of the corner of her eye she saw the light change from red to green signalling that it was time to jump. Turning her head she looked out the door and down at the ground she let a small pray escape her lips before turning back to her boys and flashing them a smile locking eyes with Eugene before letting herself fall backwards out the door where she was quickly followed by Winters and rest of the guys.

Evie let herself free fall for a few seconds before letting the dragon sleeping inside of her awaken. Lieutenant Winters could not believe what was happening right in front of his very eyes, it was one thing to be told that the small women in his company was different but it was another thing to seeing for real.

Evangeline felt like her whole body was on fire, like she was burning from the inside out, she felt her skin rip apart as the dormant dragon began to take over, in a short matter of minutes the figure of the girl falling from the sky was replaced by a giant emerald dragon, wings spread wind and beating against the wind. All around her men were being shot down by German gunners on the ground and out of the corner of her eye she spotted Eugene hurtle to the ground, his parachute shot to bits. Without a second thought Evie lunged towards him, snatching him up in her claws drawing him in close to her chest protecting him from the bullets.

landing in a clearing she gently place the doc on the ground where he smiled at her in thanks before running off to find others from easy. Remembering what she was told to do by sink before she boarded the plane she leaped back into the air letting a growl escape her. Finding the machine guns still firing upon the men in the skies she bore down on the first gun she saw tearing it apart and killing the German with her claws. After destroying the last gun with fire she landed in a small clearing before changing back into the small women she was she made her way over to the tree line and began her search for easy vaguely aware that she was covered in other peoples blood.

That's how Lieutenant Winters and a private from another company found her huddled under a tree hidden behind a bush, blood covering her hands, splattered on her face (which was mostly hers as it was running out of a large gash on the right side of her face running from the middle of her forehead down to her cheek) and her clothes.

"Flash" she asked suddenly startled by the approaching footsteps.

"Thunder" came the reply from a voice she didn't know

"You ok Red?" now that voice she knew well.

"Lieutenant Winters? That you?" she asked holding a hand up to cover her eye.

"Come on we have to keep moving" he replied as he gentle grabbed her arm to pull her to her feet.

They had been walking for a while now through the trees when they came across a dirt road that they ended up following. Evie still hiding her eye with her hand was walking behind Winters with the new kid who she found out was called Hall walking behind her since he was the only one with a weapon they were walking in silence when winters suddenly signalled for them to get down. Kneeling on the ground Evie could her twigs snapping on the other side of the creek that was next to them, using her good eye she watched as Winters pulled a small clicker out of his top pocket and clicked it a couple of times. It seemed like hours had gone by before they heard clicking in return from across the creek before three figures burst through the trees and waded through the water to them.

"Lieutenant Winters that you?" Evie heard Lip say. Winters beckoned them over to where they were kneeling.

"You gotta weapon?" Winters asked Lip

"No sir, as soon as we hit that prop blast along with my leg bag, all I got is my knife and some TNT" Lip replied as he pulled off his gloves.

"You got a map? And a raincoat?" Winters questioned as he pulled a small compass from his pocket. Lip handed over a map while one of the other troopers that was with Lip handed over a raincoat.

"We're about 7km away from our objective and only 4 hours away from when we need to have it secured" he said after studying the map quickly "so we've got a lot of walking ahead of us, let's go"

**~X+X~**

"What?" Sighed Evie annoyance evident in her voice as the two guys from 82nd hadn't stop staring at her since they started following the train tracks they we currently walking along. The sudden sound of her voice made Lip and Winters turn and watch her as well.

"Wha...what happened to your face" one of the lads questioned making her hand subconsciously return to hid her eye, but before she could give a snide comment back Hall who had been walking at the head of the group suddenly signalled for everyone to stop and get down. A little ways behind them footsteps could be heard travelling towards them. Grabbing Evie's arm Lip pulled her into the trees behind him followed quickly by Winters, Hall and the 82nd lads. They waited till the group of men past them before Winters said flash, Evie held her breath as she waited for the reply her other hand reaching to grab a knife.

"Thunder!" came five different replies. As they all emerged from the trees Evie sighed with relief when she spotted Malarkey, Toye, Guarnere and a few other familiar faces and tried to ignore the fact that she hadn't seen or heard anything about Eugene yet.

"Whoa what happened to your face?" Toye said grabbing her head in his hands and studied the large cut on her face.

"oh this old thing, it's nothing" Evie laughed as she pulled her head away from his hands and moved to follow the group.

"Come on, how did that happen" asked Malarkey as he handed her a scrap of material which Evie took gratefully as her hand was now caked in dried and wet blood.

"I ran into some Germans while I was looking for you guys, trust me this is nothing compared to what they got" she added noticing Toye's expression "anyway it was getting harder to see I was basically stumbling along blindly so I stopped and hid in a bush, that's where Hall and Lieutenant Winters found me" she finished still holding the material to her face.

At the head of the group Hall stopped everyone making Malarkey and Evie stop their conversation. "What is it?" Winters asked him crouching down next to him.

"Is that a horse?" whispered Evie who swore she heard a horse whine. Winters got up and ran ahead to have a look, upon finding the source of noise he ordered everyone to the other side of the road where there was a small ditch. Toye grabbed the half blind Evie and dragged her into the ditch after Malarkey.

Evie sat in the ditch waiting to see what was approaching them, the sound of horses and voices getting louder and closer. But before she could get a glimpse of the source Guarnere burst from his cover and opened fire on whoever it, he was quickly joined by Toye, Malarkey and the 82nd lads. As quickly as it started the gunfire stopped and Evie heard Lieutenant Winters yelling at Bill about following orders. Walking after that became very awkward with all the tension thankfully they didn't have to walk for very long before they arrived at the meet up zone.

Having only one good eye and trying to walk through mud was turning out to prove quiet difficult for Evie, so much so that she had to grab on to Lip to stay up right. There were soldiers everywhere from all different companies but Evie could see Eugene's face amongst them.

"Please let him be ok" she whispered to herself as she stopped to let a group of soldiers hurl a bunch of dead horses out of the street, their blood staining the mud under her feet. Turning away from the dead horses Evie walked over to the only friendly faces she could find.

"Whoa Evie you look like death" Lieb said getting up and walking over to her, he studied her for a quick second before drawing her in to a hug, Lieb was quickly replaced with Bull who picked her up in a bone crushing hug and as soon as her feet hit the ground Buck had pulled her to him for a quick hug just as Winters approached him.

"You should go to the aid station and get that seen to" he told her before turning to talk to Winters.

"Hey Lieb, where's the aid station at?" Evie asked grabbing Liebgott's arm as he moved to sit down.

"It in the barn over there" he smirked at her, sending him a small glare she thanked him before walking off to where he pointed.

**~X+X~**

Walking into the large barn Evie was over whelmed by the coppery smell of blood and moans of pain coming from all the wounded with all the men in the barn she didn't know where to start looking for Roe. Luckily she didn't have to; Evie was just about to walk to the back of the barn when someone called out to her stopping her in her tracks.

Eugene had been sitting next to a soldier that had come in with a bullet wound to the shoulder and had just finished wrapping it up when out of the corner of his eye he saw a small figure with deep red hair. His heart skipped a beat when he looked up and saw half her face covered in blood as well as all the blood covering her clothes and hands. Getting up from the hay stack he was sitting on and jogged over to her.

"Evangeline?" he called out as he manoeuvred around two surgeons carrying a stretcher.

"Gene!" she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a hug "I'm so glad you're ok" Evie mumbled into his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"How 'bout you? Are you ok?" he asked taking a step back to study her face.

"I'm fine, it looks worse than it actually is" she tried to assure him, Eugene clearly not fooled by her statement took her hand and pulled her over to an empty corner. Sitting her down on a stack of hay before leaving to get some bandages and something to clean her face with.

Sitting down on the hay next to her she turned so she was straddling the hay and he could work on her face. Evie sat patiently watching Eugene as he cleaned all the dried blood off of her face and around the cut, he briefly mentioned something about it needing stiches and a scar but Evie wasn't paying much attention. As Eugene was finishing up the last stitch he noticed the smile tugging on Evangeline's lips.

"What?"

"What?"

"What are you smiling about, I just gave you stitches" Eugene chuckled at her

"You" she laughed "when you're concentrating on something you pull this face..." Eugene smiled at her again before pulling her into another hug.

"Just promise me I won't have to stitch you up again" he told her after pulling away. "Now let's see if I can find you a clean uniform"

"I promise" she grinned "and don't worry about the uniform; I think this one makes me look tough"

By the time Eugene had finished fixing her up there was a rumour going around the barn that easy company had successfully taken out 4 machine guns aimed at the beach with only one casualty. Poor Hall, Evie hadn't known him very well but he was a sweet boy and she was sad to hear that he was lost to them. But on the other hand she was glad her boys had come back in one piece...well except Popeye who got shot in the ass, Roe had assured her that he would be find and after a small stay in a hospital he would come back to us good as new. That night Evie sat in the back of a truck with Guarnere, Toye, Buck, Lip, Lieb who had left to find something better to do and Malarkey who was in the middle of cooking something that smelt like it was dying.

"Jeez, did something die in here" Lieutenant Winters asked as he appeared at the door.

"Yeah Malarkey's ass" replied Toye making everyone laugh.

"Ah, any word on Lieutenant Meehan yet sir?" asked Buck

"No not yet" winter replied looking down at his hands

"Don't that make you our commanding officer, sir" asked Bill after sharing a look with Buck

"Yeah it does"

"Sir?" Joe asked holding out a bottle of wine

"Hey Joe the Lieutenant don't drink" Bill interrupted

"It's been a day of firsts" Winters said grabbing the bottle and taking a drink from it "Don't you think Guarnere" he added holding the bottle out to bill who took it also taking a swig.

"Yes sir" Evie didn't hear the rest as she had fallen asleep on the bench beside Malarkey as she listened to the sound of gunfire and explosions going off in the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I know it's been literally forever! Since I've up dated this little story! You have my permission to shoot me in the head! I for one blame lack of motivation and writers block for its delay, I swear I have had like half of this written I just didn't know how to end it! So I hope this is enjoyable for all you lovely people. Now without any further ado the much awaited, long anticipated 6****th**** chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**Belle XXX **

**~X+X~**

"hey fellas, well look who decided to show up, Floyd" George greeted the small group of men walking towards where Evie was sitting with Perco, Lieb, Bull and some other lads in the company.

"We thought we'd never find you guys" Tab said happy to see everyone, shaking Luz's hand and receiving a pat on the back from Liebgott. Evie watched as Lieb pulled out a red Nazi flag, showing it off to the new arrivals. Evie handed Blithe a water container as he took a seat next to her, looking over at her he reached out slowly and took the metal bottle giving her a slight smile. Evie flashed him a grin before she got up and headed over to where Roe was sitting, cigarette in hand.

"Who's that?" Roe asked as Evie sat down on the pavement next to him.

"Blithe, Tab, Smokey and some other guys" She told him, taking the cigarette from between his fingers and placing it between her lips taking a drag from it. They sat together basking in the sun until Evie heard someone shout out to them.

"Let's go! First platoon!" Lieutenant welsh yelled out getting everyone's attention. Sighing Roe stubbed out what was left of his cigarette before standing up and turning to face Evie who was still sitting down.

"Give me a hand?" she murmured her cigarette still firmly between her lips as she held out her arms to Eugene, who took her hands in his and gently pulled her to her feet.

"Easy's movin out!" Welsh yelled after taking a drink from his container. "On your feet!"

Evie and roe fell in behind Liebgott, Perco and Tab as they all walk to where Lieutenant Welsh was standing.

"Listen up! It will be dark soon, I want light and noise discipline from here on, no talking, no smoking and no playing grab fanny with the man...or women in front of you Luz" Welsh yelled sending a wink in Evie's direction as she grinned at Luz.

"Where we headed to lieutenant?" asked a solider Evie didn't recognise.

"We're taken Carentan" Welsh answered.

"That sounds like fun" Evie heard Luz's sarcastic comment.

"Germans" She murmured to herself looking over to Welsh, who glanced over to her.

"Keep your strength up" He said as she started to walk forward towards where Tab and Luz were standing. "we'll be needing' you"

"It's the only place that armour from Omaha and Utah can link up and head in land, till we take Carentan, their stuck on the sand, General Taylor sending the whole division." Welsh went on to say after hearing Luz's comment.

"Pfffft, remember boys, give me three days and three nights of hard fighting and you will be relieved" Luz said in his best impersonation of General Taylor.

"Lieutenant, I'll take point, sir." Hoobler Said as he walked towards the front of the company.

"Corporal Hoobler will be lead scout" Welsh announced picking up is pack shouldering it. "Blithe, glad you could join us" he added as he caught site of the new comer.

"Thank you sir" Blithe said quietly, squinting from the sun in his eyes.

"First platoon fall in behind Fox Company, you people from second and third platoon follow us, let's shake a leg" Lieutenant Welsh ordered as they all began to move off towards Carentan.

"Another thing to remember boy's, is flies spread disease, so keep yours close" Luz added one more impersonation before leaving behind the safety of the small ghost town they were in.

Smiling at George's comment Evie smiled goodbye to Roe before weaving her way through the men towards the Hoobler at the front of the company. They had been walking all day and the sun had long since set and they hadn't stopped walking once, Evie's feet were killing her and she trudged along next to Perco, who kept a watchful eye on her. The company found themselves walking through the remanets of a previous battle, burning vehicles' and dead bodies were everywhere and Evie could taste the thick black smoke in the back of her throat. As she looked down careful not to stand on the body she was stepping over she hadn't noticed Hoobler stop making her walk right in to Lieutenant Welsh. She was about to mutter an apology when Hoobler cursed.

"Damn" he muttered "We lost F company" he told Welsh who moved up beside him

"What again?" he asked in disbelief before walking forwards. Evie looked at Perco, who shrugged at her and stepped up to Hoob who told him that they lost F Company.

"Again?" Perco asked as Welsh returned.

"Perconte, go back and pass the word to hold up" Welsh ordered him

"Yes, sir" Perconte answered before making his way back down the company.

"Hoobler, take Blithe and go find F Company"

"Yes, sir. Come on Blithe" Hoobler said walking forward into the smog as Blithe reluctantly followed behind

"Stay here" Welsh said turning to Evie giving her a stern look before crouching down to the ground to wait for Hoobler and Blithe to return. As they sat and waited Evie watched the flames of a nearby fire dance, getting lost in the movement that she didn't notice Lieutenant Winters and Nixon walk up to where Welsh was standing.

"Did you send somebody?" Winters asked coming to a stop next to Welsh

"Yeah I got Hoobler and Blithe out there now" Welsh answered Slapping his neck to prevent himself from being bitten. Evie was drawn back to reality by Lieutenant Nixon who had stopped next to her tapping her head lightly. Getting up from where she was sitting Evie walked over to where Winters and Nixon where talking.

"Come on let's get this show on the road" Winters Sighed checking his watch as Evie and Nixon joined them.

"I could go, I would be quicker and I could find them easier" Evie said looking from one face to the other.

"No" Nixon and Welsh said at the same time

"Their right we need you here, we can't let you go out and get hurt or killed before Carentan" Winters told her.

"But..." Evie began but stopped after noticing the hard look she was receiving. "I was just trying to help" she muttered before walking back to where she was sitting before. Evie sat with her arms crossed over her chest in a sour mood as she watched Winters and Nixon disappear in the same direction Hoobler and Blithe had a while ago. She couldn't help the nerves that crept into her stomach making it flip uncomfortable as she waited for them to return, anxious to see if they wear okay. Luckily after a short wait Both Hoobler and Blithe and Winters and Nixon all returned with the news that they had found fox company and they were moving out again. Nixon muttered to her that by day break they would have arrived at Carentan before he fell back to the end of the company with Winters.

**~X+X~**

As Nixon promised they had indeed arrived at Carentan just after sunrise, and evie now found herself in a ditch on the side of a dirt road. Closing her eyes she said a silent pray to whoever was listening before they began with the attack on the small town. Crouching down she weaved her way up to where Winters and Welsh were crouching getting ready to deploy the company.

"I want you to take first straight up the middle, hard and fast, we have to move quickly, I'll be right behind you with second and third" Winters said to Welsh quickly before turning around to Evie "Once first Platoon is in I want you to go around the back and take out any heavy artillery they have waiting for us" Evie nodded her head before closing her eyes and concentrating on the fiery demon within her. Evie heard First Platoons footsteps as they ran towards the town, quickly followed by machine gun fire and shouts in both German and English, she let out a deep breath feeling her skin harden into scales as her flesh tore away from her bones her body twisted in agony as it was replaced with a large emerald Beast. Snapping her jaws tightly she unfolded her large wings before hunching down and leaping up into the air soaring high above the town. As she looked down she saw men from the company fall dead, as others lay wounded unable to get help. Opening her powerful jaws she let out a growl before spotting a small group of feeling Germans. Circling over them she swooped and dropped down on top of them trapping and killing at least two between her claws while she snapped at the remaining four, easily snapping their necks, turning her large head she laid a large emerald eye upon two machine gunners sitting in the top floor window of someone's house, both screaming at each other to fire at her. Turning her body to face the building she felt the heat of the flames in her stomach rise up her throat before sending a ball of fire hurtling towards the build destroying the top floor, killing the two Germans and Burning the building to the ground. Slowly she made her way to the center of town making sure she took out the two Heavy artillery guns blowing up building and men in the street before she shifted back into her human form. Feeling a little dizzy after the sudden change Evie sat down on the sidewalk holding her head between her hands, letting the feeling pass before she ventured off to find the first aid tent to help Eugene.

Eugene was sitting taking a piece of shrapnel from Lieutenant Winters Leg when Evie walked in. Sighing she walked over to them both watching as Eugene worked.

"You lucky it was a ricochet" Eugene was saying as he pulled out a small metal fragment and placed in it a dish for looking at Evie.

"You hurt?" He asked her looking her over. Evie shook her head as she looked up from Winters wound.

"Can I?" she asked looking from Eugene and Winters while motioning to his leg. Winters look a little hesitant but after glancing at Eugene nodding his head in approval. Evie stepped forward bring her hands up you cup her mouth blowing in them. Winters watch concerned as her fingers began to glow like they would if you were warming them by a fire, watching her blow in them again he saw faint sparks before they disappeared. Placing her hands on his wound Winters at first felt nothing but before he could say anything her hand became hotter and hotter till they felt like they were indeed on fire, she kept a firm grip and his leg before her yanked it out of her hands with a yelp almost kicking Eugene in the face. Winters was about to ask her what the hell she thought she was doing with he caught site of his leg, where his wound was there was nothing except a small faint scar.

"How...?" Winter couldn't find the words as he examined his leg

"A Gypsies healing hands" Evie murmured with a smile "Don't tell anyone"

"What's wrong with Blithe?" she asked changing the subject

"Nothing...except he can't see" Eugene said as he glanced over at the solider sitting on the floor against the wall behind them

"He can't see?" Winters said confused

"So he say's" Eugene replied as winters got up and walked over to where Blithe was sitting. Evie took his seat and the table and watched Eugene clean up the dirty wipes and bandages that were around him.

"You sure you ok?" He murmured not looking up.

"Got anything for a headache?" Evie smiled picking up an unused bandage and began rolling it up.

"Not in my medicine bag" Eugene told her as he watched her finger roll the material.

"Shame" Evie replied handing it over, catching a glance at Winters talking to Blithe.

"Looks like you have the healing hands too" Evie said as Winters walked back to them. Confused winters turned around to see Blithe looking at them.

"Thank you sir" Blithe said as he grabbed his helmet and stood up "I'm okay, I'm okay, I think I'm okay" he repeated as he walked towards Winters, Eugene and Evie.

"You can see?" Winters asked in disbelief

"God, I don't know what happened...I...I think I'm okay" Blithe said as he brought a hand up to rub his eye. Evie exchanged looks with Eugene and Winters before looking back at Blithe.

"Alright...Uh...well stay here a little while longer and...Uh...Make sure and...Uh...then you can report back to you platoon" winters told him. Nodding his head Blithe walked around Winters and headed to the back of the room in a daze.

**~X+X~**

Evangeline sat leaning her back against the wall of a rundown building, letting the sun warm her face. Her body still tingling after her recent transformation, sighing she listened to the nearby conversation Muck, Penkala, Blithe, Moore and Malarkey were having about Lieutenant Speirs. The conversation drifted on and Evie found herself humming a soft tune to her.

"That was Beautiful"

"Esmeralda's Favourite" Evie Smiled at the memory before raising a hand to block the sun as she looked up at Johnny Martin.

"I can see why"

"Let's go! First platoon weapons on me!" Welsh called out as he walked Past where Evie and Martin where. "We're moving out"

Sighing Evie reluctantly relinquished her seat against the wall as she followed Martin to where everyone was assembling.

The company had been walking through an open field with trees lining either side. If it they weren't in the middle of a war zone Evangeline would have enjoyed walking out in the open through the soft grass, as thunder clouds rolled past above them.

"It's going to rain" Evie Murmured to Eugene who was walking next to her. Taking in a deep breath she could smell the oncoming rain.

"It always rains" Eugene Drawled looking up at the clouds, before dropping his head back to watch ahead of him.

"I like the rain" Evie continued "it's refreshing"

"So is a cold" Roe smirked at Evie as she rolled her eyes at his comment. Evie was about to return a sarcastic comment back to Eugene when the sharp crack of a gun made her stop in her tracks before she was harshly thrown to the ground by Eugene.

"Contact right!"

Evie followed Eugene as he crawled towards a ditch as gun fire was returned. Eugene reached the ditch first, dropping in to it he turned and grabbed Evie's outstretched hand and dragged her into the ditch after him.

"You okay?" he yelled over the gun fire. Evie nodded her head slowly; her eyes wide and full of panic.

"Medic!" Eugene was busy checking evie over looking for any sign of a wound when the cry for a medic was heard.

"I'm fine" Evie yelled pushing his hands away as she suddenly woke up from her shocked state "I'm fine, Go"

"Stay here and stay down" reluctantly Eugene left the ditch and rushed off to find the cause of the shout for medic. Evie sat still in the ditch terrified to move but in the back of her mind she knew she should do something, she just couldn't move, as mortars exploded around her she curled up into a ball, squeezed her eyes shut and brought her arms up to cover her hand as she sung the lullaby to herself. Evie stayed like that curled in a ball with her arms around her head even when a cry of joy could be heard over the rumbling of tank engines and explosions she was frozen. Then everything was quiet.

Roe jumped back into the ditch he had left Evie in to find her curled in a ball, her arms wrapped around her head. Crouching down closer to her he could hear her singing something under her breath and see her body shake. For the first time in months Evangeline looked like the tiny fragile girl he had first seen at boot camp.

"Evie?" Roe said softly placing a hand on her ribs. "Evie its ok now, It's over, Your safe" Roe gently pulled her up into a sitting position before taking her shaking hands in his and sat in front of her until she calmed down.

"Everything Okay?" Winters asked as he appeared in the ditch next to Roe.

"Yeah just a little shock, Sir" Roe replied not looking away from Evie's hands

"Okay, Well I will find someone to help you guys dig in" Winters told him as he got up and left the ditch "We're staying here tonight" Roe watched Winters retreating back as he ran his thumbs over the soft skin of Evangeline's hands.

"Whoa what happened?" Liebgott Asked as he slide into the small ditch with them quickly followed by Bull.

"You okay Sweet pea?" Bull asked her gently taking her chin in his hand and moving her face to look at him, The sudden touch and movement loosened her locked muscles.

"I'm fine" she muttered shifting her face from Bull's grip.

"She's in Shock" Roe said as Liebgott looked over at him.

"Well we better get you guys dug in" Joe said getting up and starting to dig, quickly followed by Bull who had reluctantly left Evie's side, not satisfied with her dismissal.

As the sun set Evie found herself alone in the foxhole with Roe sitting next to her silently going through his medicine bag. Sighing Evie dropped her head to rest on his shoulder making Roe stop what he was doing to look at her.

"You all right?"

"Fine...just tired that's all" Evie yawned.

"Sleep, I'll keep watch" Eugene murmured, pulling a thick blanket out of his pack and draping it over her lap.

"Only if you wake me when you're tired" Evie yawned again her eyes already closed.

**~X+X~**

Evie was woken by the desperate shout for a medic. Sitting up she quickly grabbed her bag and ran from the foxhole towards the shouts. Lying under a large tree dressed as a kraut Evie found Tab bleeding and clutching his stomach, kneeling next to him was Liebgott, holding his hand and telling him everything would be okay.

"Can you breathe?" Liebgott asked

"I can breathe"

"Look at me, can you breathe?"

"Yeah, I can breathe!" Tab yelled frustrated. Evie set to work moving aside his raincoat and opening his jacket to find the source of the bleeding. She had just begun to pour sulphur powder on the stab wounds when Roe dropped down next to her.

"You didn't wake me" She murmured not looking up at him

"Thought you could use the rest" Roe said as he pulled out some bandages from his bag, Evie moved to sit behind Tab moving him into a sitting position and Roe started to wrap the bandage around his middle.

"Should have woken me whether I needed the sleep or not" Evie replied spearing a brief glance at Roe which he returned. Tab was sent back to a small camp site they had passed through to receive medical attention, the next morning proved to be hectic yet again, it seemed to Evie that as soon as the sun had risen so had the chaos, German troops along with their tanks had advanced on them and when all hope of getting out of the fight alive seemed lost they had been saved by the British, allowing them to move further up the line where they had lost Blithe who had received a shot to the neck and was sent back to England for treatment. Everyone was Exhausted mentally and physically when their prays were answered, Evie had been sitting in the run down ruins of a small town with Perco, George, Malarkey, Muck and Liebgott being taught how to play cards.

"I think your Cheating!" Evie declared as George won another hand.

"I'm just that good" George grinned at her lighting a cigarette from the packet he had just won.

"Yeah, good at cheating" Malarkey scoffed.

"You're just pissed because I won your last pack of lucky strikes" George laughed, blowing out smoke.

"First platoon listen up!" Winters yelled out as he stood on the steps of a building that had been reduced to rubble. "We're heading back to England!" shouts of joy rang out from the tired soldiers milling around the town.

"Great another month trapped on a boat" Evie grumbled as she walked over to the wall Eugene was leaning against.

"England huh" Eugene said as she sat down next to him, striking a match he lit the cigarette that was hanging out of his mouth.

"So I hear" Evie smiled at him "I'm sorry about how I acted the other night...I shouldn't have acted like that...not here"

"It's alright...War has that effect on people...we all go through it sooner or later" Roe reassured her taking the cigarette from his mouth and flicked the ash off of the end.

"I'm glad I have you to stick with me then" Evie smiled closing her eyes and lifting her face to the sky.

"You will always have me with you, even when you don't want me there" Eugene said closing his eyes and leaning his head back on the wall drinking in the warmth from the sun.

**~X+X~**

**Ok here it is finished at last I hope it is enjoyable I work hard on it to get it finished for you guys. Tell me what you think of it! Or just tell me how horrible I am for making all you lovely people wait so long!**

**Belle XXX**


End file.
